<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Factus est Dominus in via by JamieBarnes43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305950">Factus est Dominus in via</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43'>JamieBarnes43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean Winchester is a God, Dean creates his own family, Divine Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Everyone Lives, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Soft Boys, Soft Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, a whole lot of confusing stuff, full of fluff and angst alike, its going to be a bit chaotic for awhile...apologies lol, lot of adventure and torment, lots of love and patience, lots of revivals off an on, lotsa heartbreak and a whole lotta love too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to get real shady after Dean gets out of Hell and meets the angel, Castiel. They just don’t know what the Big Man upstairs really has planned. Not yet at least. But Dean knows that he is beginning to want to kick the guys ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Factus est Dominus in via</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/562399">Are You There, Dean Winchester? It's Me ... God.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymaccool/pseuds/bunnymaccool">bunnymaccool</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I have actually wrote a few notes and some plot hints for me to go off of. I have been doing a lot of research and have been rewatching the show. It is definitely gonna be a rollercoaster, lol. But I will post more soon!(: Hopefully you all will enjoy this story^^</p><p>P.S.- I added a little more to this chapter, so hopefully it can add a little more context as a prologue.</p><p>P.S.S.- The song lyrics are from "Dume" by Radio Company, I think the song is gorgeous^^<br/>(Here's a playlist I am making to go with this, just for fun lol: https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLd6KXXSqquRVpy9jJ7LUqBFxBZF2P71Gf )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is said that true beauty comes from pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That true understanding comes from all of life’s lessons…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He had been hanging, loud screams filling his ears, bright lights and dark shadows disorienting. How long had he been hanging? How long had he lost himself? He didn’t remember why he was here.</span> <span>He felt like the pain and suffering had always been a part of him. He had no idea where the pain was coming from, just that it came from deep inside of him, from the soul. It felt like it was ripping and tearing, popping and cracking. Making everything feel tight and stretched.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have come so far…experienced so much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But now it is time for you to come home...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You still have much to do…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of calm filled him, then he felt a hand. The higher they went, the more grounded he felt. Memories started to appear. Voices whispering of the return, a phrase popped into his head, “Dean Winchester...you are saved. You are free now. There is more work for you to do yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the voice, hoping to see who it came from. Only to just see a bright blue light and hear the wind around large wings. His last thought, as he crashed into something, was: ‘Thank you, I understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large gasp escaped him as he violently awoke in his cold body. Not registering the sudden urge to escape, to claw his way out of his wooden box. The first word that escaped him at the sight of the field before him was, “Sammy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh oh, oh...Oh oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down the road tonight, And take you there”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pounding against the top of his prison, he was suddenly too warm. The air felt a little too tight, the panic beginning to set in. He had to get out, had to get to his baby brother. The last hit finally made a crack, softening the wood to allow his fists through. Fingers feeling the dirt, a light dusting fell on his face. Quickly he moved to start digging out of his earthly resting place, he could taste the fresh air on the tip of his tongue...he had to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh oh, oh... Oh oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walk on the wild life, And take no fare”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he finally breached the surface. Taking in gulps of air, he could feel the sun on his face. It was warm and welcoming as he curled up in the soft grass. He started to listen to the surroundings around him: the birds were chirping, the wind had a light whistle, the wildlife was wandering around in the distance. But it wasn’t until he opened his eyes to see that all of the trees had fallen in a complete circle around him. Who had done this? Who had gotten him out? What did this mean for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh oh, oh...Oh oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fallen down there, Will follow here”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting when he finally stood, he had to find a phone and some water. He knew he couldn’t just stay here waiting for something to haul him back in. Walking away from the setting sun, he started heading North. As his feet began to grow tired, he finally reached town and there was a phone booth. Trying to call Sam, there was no answer. He tried Bobby, still no answer. His eyes grew sad, and just decided to go into the deserted gas station. There was some money in the register and plenty of water. Somehow there was a backpack behind the register, must have been from a student who had worked there. He made sure to grab some more water, some of the trail mix, some energy bars, finding a map he put that in there as well. Knowing that he had a long walk ahead of him, he steeled himself and starting walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh oh, oh…Oh oh, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down the road tonight, And take you there”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>